


Explosions and Royalty

by Kisatura



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game), reaver - Fandom, videogames - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loe, Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatura/pseuds/Kisatura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaver, the main man of Bowerstone Industrial, Bloodstone, Oakfield and Millfield has finally made proper and intimate contact with the Queen of Albion, asking something of her that is simple...For her to visit his mansion. Fear, death, love and violence erupt as a result as the Queens life is flipped upside down by the man of industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions and Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not done yet, just wait!

"My lady, it's 6am, it's time to finally arise." I heard as Jasper, my loyal butler and servant, drew open my curtains to reveal sunlight into the room which made me cringe.  
"Jasper, it's so early, why do I have to wake up?" I ask in a degruntled and rather angry voice as I throw my pillow over my face to block the sunlight from hitting my line of sight.  
"You have a meeting today with someone you might remember. They've asked me to keep their name annoyumaus for this as they believe that you knowing their name will post-pone the meeting and it does sound like you, your majesty." Jasper said in almost a dry yet humourous way, as if almost laughing at the thing I didn't know.  
"Alright." I almost whine as I throw my warm covers off and sit up in my bed, my dog 'Elliot' (named after my old departed friend) lays his head on my leg as if asking me to stay, but I shake my head to him and he realises and hops off and does his usual little smile to me, encourging me to stand up, and I do. When I finally get to my feet, I begin to make me way over to my dressing quarters. I choose the first thing I could see. A red dress, long in the back and short in the front, a black lace corset, black stockings and red shoes before placing my crown on the top of my head.  
"That's an interesting choice." I hear Jasper say from just by me as I walk out from the dressing board. "It suits you, it really brings out your eyes." He says with almost a chuckle as he looks at my almost gothic attire.  
"I just wanted to dress nice today, is that a crime?" I ask him as I place one hand on my hip and leaning off the the side.  
"Of course not my lady, but I do suggest you take this." He says as he suddenly pulls a small knife and a strap out from behind his back.  
"It's a knife strap that wraps around your thigh to keep it secure, your dress should hide it. It's for protection you majesty." Jasper says lightly as I take the objects from him before securing the knife to my left thigh without even thinking about it.  
"Why would I need protection? Isn't it just a meeting?" I ask him as I pull the front of my dress back down and I stand straight again, ajusting to the feeling of the knife being so taught to my leg.  
"No reason, my lady. Ah! Look at the time, they should be waiting for you in the drawing room, I suggest you hurry along." Jasper says in almost a shocked way as he looks at the grandfather clock at the corner of my room before pushing me from behind by my back to my bedroom door and then shutting the door behind me, stopping me from re-entering my room for the day. Jasper does this most everyday, it stops me from being lazy and such, but I do miss my room.  
I began to make my way down the hallways of the castle as servants of all kind stopped to bow to me as I walked by, all of them muttering 'My lady' as I passed them slowly. When I had finally made it to the door of the drawing room, I felt almost a twang of fear knot up inside of me. Who was I meeting and why did it have to be so early and dire? Taking one more final deep breath, I pushed open the doors to the room.  
As I entered, I found it to be empty. There was no-one sitting in the other seat by the fire, did they leave? Then, all of a sudden, I heard the door slam and I turned to see the man I dreaded most, Reaver.  
"Ahh, hello my Queen? How is your leige this fine morning?" The man dressed in white and black asked me as he approched me slowly, smirking at me in his usual devillish way.  
"You." I say in a blunt voice, giving him a clear point that I was disapointed to see him.  
"Oh come now my Queen, don't be so discouraged by me." He says as he sits himself down the the right seat by the fire, crossing his legs and leaning on his elbow looking at me with the same smirk.  
"What is it you want here with me?" I ask him as I suddenly feel as urge to pull my knife out on him on impulse.  
"My Queen, I simply want to invite you to my manor." He said as he clasped his hands together, his black leather gloves squeaking and making an iritiaing noise.  
"Like one of your sadistic parties from before? Don't even think about it." I almost hiss at him, gripping the top of the free chair as he contiues to stare at me in sheer amusement.  
The last party of his I attended, I was almost killed due to his sadistic party tendenties. Which included spinning a wheel to determine which monster I would have to face next, I'm lucky I made it out alive.  
"No, it's not for that." He said in an amused tone. "It's just because I wish to know you better as you are the Queen of this country." He said as he slowly began to rise from his chair and approch me, his cane smacking the floor with every step he took.  
"W-What are you doing?" I ask him in a fearful voice as I begin to back up without even thinking about it.  
"Ah ha! Is the Queen afraid of me?" He laughs out as he puts his cane up over his shoulder.  
"No, I'm scared of what you've done. You've done worse things than Logan. Pirated, sacrificed...attempted to kill a princess." I bark at him as he continues to walk my way.  
"Ah yes, the princess. You were an attractive little thing back then." He said with another laugh. And with that, I pulled my knife out from under my dress, accidently slicing my leg on the way and I hold it up to him.  
"Another step Reaver and I slit your throat wide open." I threaten, forcing the blade his way as he stands, unfazed with the same smile.  
"And I'll blow your head right off you pretty shoulders." He counters, pulling his level 5, glowing blue gun out from under his jacket, holding it at arms length towards me.  
I stop and freeze. He's going to kill me.  
"Ah stop looking so scared your majesty, do you really think I'd kill a monarch in her own home come now." He laughs before putting on a suddenly, and almost shocking, sinister tone. "I'd kill her somewhere else." Before going back to his smile and tucking his gun back into his jacket as I slowly tuck my knife back into it's holder.  
"Now, what exaclty is it you want from me?" I ask as I make my way past him and to one of the seats by the fire as he slowly does the same.  
"Nothing much, just some time for us to talk over a drink."  
"I'm not drinking anywhere near you."  
"Fine, do as you wish, but we do need to talk. There is pressing matters to adress to." He says before suddenly standing, picking his cane back up and going for the door.  
"I'll expect to see you at my mansion...hm..tonight? Yes, yes that'll be great, tatty-bye!" And with that, he opened the door and slamed it as I quietly called his name out after him, reaching his way in utter confusion. What could this mean?  
'There is pressing matters to adress to'? What could he have meant?  
Slowly, thinking everything over, I stood from my seat and I muttered his name under my breath once more. It was so odd having him be so confident in such a way. Not that Reaver isn’t confident, he definitely is, it’s just that he was so certain on something happening, that being me going to his mansion. He was so confident to the point that he was happily going to shoot me in the face if I objected, which isn’t exactly odd of him but it shook me.  
Then, once again, the door to the drawing room opened.  
“Oh, your lady, I’m sorry I’ve intruded, I meant to knock.”  
When I looked up, I noticed that one of the old generals from the war camps, Ben Finn, was at the door looking at me.  
“Oh, Ben. No, no it’s alright. What are you doing here?” I ask him, standing from my seat and approaching him, shaking his hand tightly and warmly with a smile.  
“I dunno really. I was given orders from Logan to quickly go check the treasury.” He said, rubbing the back of his head rather awkwardly as the fire at the back of the room roared.  
“Logan? Treasury? Logan doesn’t even have a title anymore, why did you take the order?” I ask him rather casually, trying not to let angry get the better of me.  
“I know but he scares me, don’t he?” Ben said bluntly with almost a smirk as he knew he was in the wrong. I gave him one final smile before going to pass him by.  
“Alright, you know where the treasury is anyway. I trust you not to touch anything.” I say as I pass him by, making my way to the hallway.  
“Of course, ma’am.” He says after me, shutting the drawing rooms door and entering as I continued to go down the hallway to possibly make my way back into my room somehow.  
As I walked, the same occurred; servants bowed to me and said ‘My lady’ as I passed them. Yet, I couldn’t concentrate at all. I just couldn’t stop thinking about Reaver and why he wanted me at his mansion. It seems so incredibly suspicious, and yet so innocent. Yet, what if he’s trying to trick me to harm me?  
Then, suddenly, I accidently bumped into someone whilst within my thoughts.  
“Oh, my Queen, I apologise.” I heard in the familiar voice of Logan who was standing rather tall to me, looking shocked and yet calm.  
“Oh hello Logan.” I began. “Would you care to tell me why you’re ordering Ben Finn around?”  
He suddenly began to look kinda nervous, as if he didn’t want me to ask him that.  
“It’s nothing, I can assure you. We needed to check the treasury anyway, aren’t we in debt?” He asks me.  
“Yes indeed, violently in debt.” I say as I bring my hand to my mouth and bite it softly, my teeth gripping around the skin on my right hand.  
“Yes well we, well…I..wanted to know how much so we could maybe do something about it.” He said with an almost dry way, looking as if he had failed.  
“Don’t worry, Logan. We’ll figure out something.” I say reassuringly, patting his shoulder slowly as I go to pass him by.  
“But, Logan. Never order my soldiers around again.” I say to him as I look over my shoulder at him, laughing slightly as he nods to me kindly and I begin to walk again.  
After some time of walking in hallways and making my way around servants and many others that passed me, I made it to the outside of my room. I got all of my strength ready to batter down my probably locked door, until it suddenly opened.  
“Ah, Hello!” Jasper, who was in front of me after just opening the door, staring at me as I stood in a ready stance.  
“It’s past morning time; you may come back in my lady.” He said, going to the side of the door and bowing to me, giving me right of way.  
What? How is it past 12pm already?  
I walked into my room and I went over to my bed and sat on it heavily as my dog, Elliot ran up to me and started nudging my leg. With a smile, I sat back up and I leaned over to him and petted him lightly.  
“Ello boy.” I said as I patted his head as his ‘smile’ beamed up at me. This gave me the encouragement I needed to not be scared of the evening time. Yet, if I want to make it for at least 7pm, I’ll need to start getting ready now because I’ll have to walk.  
I went back over to my dressing area and I began to get ready. Without much thought, I threw on a deep red short dress that came just to my thighs, a tight black corset and a broken dress cage on the back for an artistic touch with fresh flowers decorating it. I then went to my mirror and I threw rather dark makeup on to make my eyes more intense, and I was content. I was ready.  
Then, I went for the door out of my room into the back courtyard, and I left, the sun high in the sky still. I walked through the court yard as all the noble men and ladies bowed over to me silently, respecting their queen kindly. Only then, I made my way out on the road.  
As I walked slowly, the sky began to fall over Bowerstone as it was getting quickly dark and the streets became dark as Bowerstone industrial was bright in the distance as I made my way into Millfield, the location of Reavers infamous mansion.  
As I walked, I suddenly heard rustling coming from what was left of the trees in the now industrial town and before I could react a group of bandits suddenly jumped out at me and formed a sudden circle around me.  
“We’ve never killed a Queen before.” I heard one mutter as I heard the sound of a gun being cocked back.  
Shit, I’m dead. I forgot my gun.  
They began to make their way around me, circling me before one lunged at me, knocking me straight in the face as I threw a punk, knocking them twice as hard as they hit me, making them fall face first into the ground as I suddenly felt a pain in my lower back.  
I was shot.  
And I feel to my knees before right onto my face as everything went black.  
~  
Awaking once more, I found myself in a room I did not recognise. It was red, exceedingly red, and had gold touched everywhere as well as a dim fire at the back, roaring away silently as a figure seemed to be sitting by the fire in a large chair, but I could see their arm resting as they held a glass of some kind of drink. I then looked down at myself and I noticed had bandages around my waist and my corset was missing.  
“Hello?” I called out to the figure softly and silently as I breathed in the sweet, almost seducing smell in the room.  
“Ah, you’re awake.”  
Is that…Reaver’s voice?  
The figure stood and began to turn and walk towards me, and I saw it was Reaver himself without his jacket or hat, smirking at me. Instinctually, I began to panic.  
“Don’t move.” He said bluntly as he came to the side of the bed and sat on it right beside me.  
“If it wasn’t for that ridiculously tight corset, your kidneys would be ripped right out of your body right now, you are a smart girl.” He says as if almost taunting me, but I smile.  
I’d heard of it before, but I didn’t know it was true. That tight corsets can save a life, which is funny to be fair.  
“Wait, how did you find me?” I asked him, suddenly remembering that I was in the street a good 2 miles from his mansion.  
“I was on a night walk and I found you face down bleeding buckets and I swear my Queen I almost died at the sight. All my nice new soil being ruined by your blood, how rude.” He said in a sarcastic and mocking way, smirking at me as I gritted my teeth.  
Night walk? Bullshit, you never walk anywhere.  
"I see." I mutter to myself, trying my best to dismiss my own thoughts as I look up at him as he smirks again.  
"Now, I think it's time that we get a drink, no?" He says to me, standing from the bed side and bowing over to me to give me right of way.  
Wincing in pain, I attempt to sit up the best I can, but I stop and lay back down as I felt my wound ripping apart, shaking my head to him to show that I cannot move properly.  
He sighs deeply to me, obviously disapointed.  
"Alright, come here then my Queen." He said leaning over and suddenly picking me up bridal style and I freak out.  
"R-Reaver!" I shout out in horror as he keeps his arms wrapped around me, smirking largely.  
"Come now my Queen don't be so fearful, I'm taking you to my common room so we may drink the night away!" He says in his happy and dismissing way, starting to walk with me through hallways of his mansion and into a large room with two black leather chairs, a lit fire and dim lighting. He then went over to one of the chairs and sar me down before grabbing two filled glasses already on a table just infront of us and handing me one before sitting down himself, crossing his legs and smirking.  
"Ah yes, here we are my Queen." He says with a smirk. "Now we may speak." He says ajusting himself to be looking at me properly.  
"Now, the thing I'm going to ask of you may be shocking." He leaned over to me and I felt another twang of fear inside of me.  
"I want you...to pretend to..come to me to the hunts ball this weekend." He said, lowering his head and voice down.  
"What? Is that all? You got the Queen of this country shot to ask her that? Are you mad, Reaver?" I ask him, going to stand from my chair to go over to him to punch him, but the way stopped me.  
"No it's just that you see my dear it is tonight and I thought you'd come here anyway." He said as he looked back up and smiled at me.  
"You bastard." I mutter to myself and I attempt to stand again, managing to finally stand.  
"I'm going back to the room where I awoke. I will come out when I hear music." I hiss at him as my back is consumed back pain. I then hear him call my name out after me, but I continue to walk and I make my way back into the room I awoke from and I went back over to the bed.  
"The Hunts ball? Why did he want me to go with him?" I ask myself before going to lay down on the bed, and I do, accidently falling asleep.  
I suddenly awake to the noise of loud music playing and I sit up with a fright, suddenly remembering where I was.  
How long...was I asleep?  
Sitting up slowly, I look at the door of the room and it was slightly open as if someone had been in the room at some point of my sleep, but there is no trace of anyone. Sitting up properly I reach to the end of the bed where my corset was and I wrapped it back around my wasit before securing it back onto my body before standing up and going for the door as he music got louder and louder as well as the sound of voices. As I make my way into the hall there are people all around me, all of them in masks talking to each other with drinks in hand and I make my way into the main place where the music was loudest and the sound of talking was most apparent. As I made my way in the place was filled to the brim with people and I casually made my way through them and I couldnt see a single person I recognised. So, I leaned against the wall and I just began to listen. As the music changed everyone got into a circle and began to dance with each other gracefully and smoothly before a man suddenly approched me.  
"Hello there." He said to me with a smile and a glass in hand, a black mask covering his face.  
"Hello." I say back with a half smile, crossing my arms.  
"My names Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you m'lady." He says beginning to now smirk.  
"Yes indeed I agree." I say giving him a slight nod as I look back to the dancers.  
"So, you new to these kind of parties?" He asks me, coming towards me slowly.  
"What? A hunt ball?" I ask him as he puts on hand on the wall by my head, leaning over me.  
"Yeah. That's why you're not wearing a mask, ain't it?" He says as he gets real close to my face.  
"You're our little toy tonight, ain't you? Only the sacrifice doesn't wear a mask."  
What? What the fuck? I'm...the sacrifice?  
I begin to panic and I don't know what to do.  
"G-Go away!" I shout at him as he leans in even closer.  
"Ah, shut up love, come here." He looks as if he was about to grab me, but he suddenly puts on a face of shock and then he falls back as Reaver is revealed.  
"My lady." He says in a paniced way, taking a step towards me, gun in hand as the crowds are looking my way. I stand there, terrified and shaking.  
"My..lady." He repeats to me, walking right up to me slowly.  
"Is that it then? I'm your sacrifice to keep you young?" I say making my way around him, throwing him out of the way and running through the crowds and making my way out of the room.  
"My Queen!" He shouts after me, beginning to run after me as I continue to run, holding back tears. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of sudden fear. I didn't care to even look back at Reaver.  
I don't think any more and I continue to run and I make it back to the castle.

"My lady, it's 6am, it's finally time to arise." I hear in Jaspers voice to the right of my bed as I bat open my eyes. It's been 4 months since the events with Reaver and his party and I hadn't heard from him since. I hadn't gotten into contact with him and he hadn't got into contact with me. We kept seperated.  
"My lady, come now, sit up." Jasper says impatiently as I attempt to wake up. I slowly open my eyes fully and I notice the darkness in the room and I notice it is raining heavily outside. I sit up slowly sit up in my bed as Jasper draws over all of my curtains again.  
"Ah, we don't need to look outside today m'lady." He said with a smile as he turned and bowed to me as he went to the door of my room as I sat proped up in bed.  
"Oh, yes of course. Did you hear the headlines this morning?" He asks me with a smile as I look over to him with a returned smile.  
"What was it again? Ah yes it was that Bower lake is getting weaker and that Millfields industry is getting better." He says.  
"Thank you for that Jasper." I say as I go to stand up.  
"Oh and one more thing." He says as he goes for the door handle.  
"It was said that that man Reaver has fleed Millfield. I think that's it. Good day, my lady." He then turned and went out of the door, slamming it behind him as the rain poured outside.  
Did I...hear him right? Reaver has fled Millfield?  
As I stand up I go to my dressing quarters and I put on gothic wear again to match the weather outside and I stand and think. Why would he leave? Maybe something has happened to him...  
I have to go find him.  
Without another thought I open the doors from my room out onto the steps I stare out into the rain as the sky rumbles lowly. Why do I even care enough to go find Reaver? He doens't care about me and I don't really care for him but...he does run Bowerstone Industrial and I do need him for that. I must go.  
I immeditly run out the doors, leaving them open and running out into the rain, getting immeditly drenched. Where could I go? Where could he go? Where would he go? I need to find a town crier, immeditly.Running out of the castle grounds I make my way into the almost empty streets and I hear shouting and I notice it to be the town crier and I try to listen though the extremley heavy and loud rain.  
"This just in! Master Reaver fled Albion!"  
Albion? He's left Albion?...  
Wait, now I know. He's in Auroa...that place with the darkness. Why would he go there?

I stop and I begin to think to myself once again. Why would I, the Queen of Albion, adventure all the way to Aurora for some man I hardly knew. All the way, and possibly risking my life for…Reaver? Why do I even care enough?  
Thinking to myself, I shut my eyes and raised my head up to the sky, letting the heavy rain batter my face as I breathed in the cold air gently in an attempt to think and calm down. What was I to do? If I was to go, who is to say he would even be there? Aurora isn’t just one city; it’s a whole world of sand and catacombs.  
Opening up my eyes and bowing my head back over, I realise my thoughts. I cannot abandon Albion for one person. I can’t go. Even if I wish to. I slowly turn and I trod back to the castle, slowly and with a feeling of depression.  
\--  
It was another raining day, the winter time finally taking a firm grip of Albion and it was now 6 months since anyone had seen Reaver since his party and I had nearly completely forgot about him and the conversation we had passed and returned. Yet, I felt emptiness in my life. He was the annoyance in my life that was terrorizing my subjects, keeping me busy most days with having to go shout at him for being insufferable, reckless and psychotic as he shoots down any old worker for taking more than a 3 second break from manual labour. I hate Reaver; I honestly do with every inch of me but...  
“My lady!” I suddenly heard as the sound of my door being battered open sounded.  
“It’s Bowerstone Industrial. The people aren’t working.” I heard in Jaspers voice as my head cocked off to the side to see him standing there. Without a word to him, I jumped up and practically threw myself at my dressing area and I threw on the first things I could see. A black shirt, a black corset and black skin tight leather leggings and I tied a red sash around my waist as a belt before running out into the hallway, grabbing a sword from the rack on the way by and securing my fire and sword glove onto my left hand, running though crowds of concerned servants. All were saying things like ‘We’re ruined!’ or ‘We’re going to lose our jobs’ as I ran through them at a fast pace, suddenly and accidently bumping into Logan again.  
“Logan, is it true? Are the people no longer working?” I ask him in a frantic tone as he looks at me in a panicked way.  
“Yes, it be true. Where is that man Reaver anyway? He’s the only one who can keep those people in check!” He says in almost an angry way as he pushes his way past me and going to the crowds of servants trying to make them be quiet and I keep going down the left hallway, trying to find an inconspicuous way out of the castle so my subjects do not see me and think that I am trying to escape in fear. I go through several halls, full of paintings and random sculptures before coming to the servant’s kitchen and going out the back door on the left side of the room and into the back garden that’s full with statues, flowers and a view of Bowerstone Industrial which…didn’t have any smoke coming from it. Lords and Ladies of all kinds noticed me, looking at each other in confusion as to why their Queen was running around so frantically and very quickly but I kept running down the steps and towards the tombs where my mother is buried, the last hero of Albion. I make it to the catacomb steps and I force my way down before pushing open the doors and I begin to make my way through the tunnel system. I push my way through bats and Hobbes until I make it to her large grave and I step on the guild seals just by them before using my powers and teleporting to the sanctuary.  
“Ah, hello.” I hear in Jaspers voice as the place is revealed to me and I immediately go for the table in the middle on the room and I stare down.  
“I’m going to find Master Reaver, okay? We can’t have the industry failing, especially with our debt. Albion will be ruined if we don’t get him back here.” I say as I look over to Jasper slowly as he nods to me, understanding with what I was saying. Then, I leaned forwards and I tapped on Aurora city and it all went black.  
My vision restoring once more, I felt warmth all around me and I realised that it had worked and that I was in the hot desert country of Aurora. It was calm and it seemed to be dawn as I could see darkness and yet light and there were little people around. Everyone who saw my although smiled to me and gave me a brief bow in a form of respect and I did the same back before beginning my search around the city. I went to most houses and most doors and nobody had any idea where he was and some had no idea who he was and it gave me a huge feeling of discouragement. Then, it hit me. Reaver is very, very old because he uses sacrifices to stay young and I know for a fact that he has to go every year to place to do it, but whom and where does he go to? Maybe…he’s with the darkness. It could make sense. Maybe they use him for souls and he uses them for life…  
Without another thought I being running in the way of the open sand and I begin to run as fast as I can, sword in hand as those odd black sand creatures appear from nowhere and I slash and rip at the shadow like creatures until they scram and disappear into thin air, some running off terrified as I make my way towards the huge fortress in the background where I had adventured with Walter before his death. It must’ve taken about 40 minutes before I reached the fortress, but I made it, covered in my own blood and some black substance from those creatures and I made my way inside. It took me a second due to the abruptness, but I saw it. I saw four large shadow figures floating there, as if people with hoods up, looking right at me.  
“Re-va?” One of them called out in a broken and gravelly voice and I shook my head.  
So, I was correct.  
“No, I am the Queen of Albion. I have come for him.” I say in the strongest voice I could manage as I began to feel very intimidated by the huge figures in front of me.  
“Ah, a Queen!” I heard in a lower voice from one. “Yes…Yes you will do!” They whispered as a black shadow began to approach me and got into a readied stance as it came towards me and I slashed and hacked at it…but it just kept reforming until it was making its way up my legs and I screamed out in horror.  
“Hehe, he said he had something nice for us this time.” I heard a higher voice say as the shadows raised me up from the ground and began to take a firm grip on me as I struggled and swayed in an attempt to somehow get free, but it didn’t work.  
Fine. If my death will compensate for Bowerstone coming back to life, I’ll do it. I’d rather be remembered as the Queen who died for her people anyway.  
I shut my eyes hard as I heard the deep, demonic laughing of the shadow people and it was getting closer. They were going to kill me.  
I then heard something odd. I heard the sound of someone walking in slowly and casually before their feet scuffled, as if they got a sudden shock or had to do a double take and I then heard the sound of metal drop, the similar sound to when a sword is dropped and what seemed to be fast running. Then I heard it.  
“Unhand her!”  
Reaver?...Reaver!  
“R-Rea-…Reav-..” I choked out as I felt the air being squeezed out of my body slowly as I attempted to struggle a little again.  
“Fucking drop her!” I heard in Reaver’s voice, and it made me jump. His voice sounded…as if he was terrified. I’ve never heard him sound ever more than slightly amused before…this is…so strange.  
“Ah, Reaver.” One of the shadow voices almost purred as the air continued to leave my body.  
“She isn’t my sacrifice. Let her down.” He said in a slow way, as if having to force himself to say it.  
“Oh, but she’s so nice although. This could be enough payment for 10 years, Reaver. You wouldn’t need to visit us for years. Just let us have her.” The demonic toned voice called out to him with almost a laugh in his voice, taking obvious amusement from the situation.  
There was a pause. A large pause. Nobody spoke or moved as obvious thinking was going on. Since I can’t open my eyes, I can only imagine Reaver. He’ll be standing there, twirling his cane in thought, almost breaking his hand due to a hard grip of anger.  
“I-I….I-...” He stuttered out tentatively as then then I heard several echoed voices laughing manically.  
“So, he’s choosed.” It says as the grip around me tightens and I let out a struggled scream for help before I felt sudden release. I had completely passed out cold.  
\--  
“My Queen? My liege? My lady?” I heard in an echoed voice as I slowly began to open my eyes again.  
“Rea- ver?” I stutter out, reaching out into the darkness only to feel my hand being held.


End file.
